The Little Match Girl transcript
(The scene goes to the library. The camera points to a bookshelf, where Whyatt appears from behind a red book). Whyatt: Hi! I'm so glad you're here! It's me, Whyatt! (A secret door shows up behind Whyatt. Whyatt enters the door and joins puppy and Hayzel). Puppy: Bark! Hayzel: Hi Whyatt! Whyatt: Hi Hayzel, hi puppy! Whyatt: Welcome to Storybrook Village! Hayzel: Where all our fairytale friends live! (Whyatt looks at his beeping super duper computer). Whyatt: Pig is discouraged from building. Hayzel: Let's see what's wrong. (Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy rush over to Pig's house to find Pig sitting on the grass, slowly piling his bricks). Whyatt: Hi Pig, why are you not yourself. Pig: I can't build without my mom anymore. Hayzel: What exactly are you worried about? Pig: As I am building with my bricks, I think more and more about my dead mother. Hayzel: What happened to your mom? Pig: The Big Bad Wolf bit her right after I moved here with my family. Mom was bit really bad and died shortly after. Whyatt: I'm sorry to hear that. Pig: Thanks, Whyatt. But I want to build brick houses with my mom. It's too bad I can't. What am I going to do? Whyatt: This sounds like a super big problem. Hayzel: And a super big problem needs us, the Super Readers. (Whyatt takes out his super duper computer). Whyatt: Call them with us. Hayzel: Say "calling all Super Readers". (Young kids say "calling all Super Readers"). Whyatt: To the book club! (Young kids say "to the book club!") (Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy run to the book club). Whyatt: Come on! Hayzel: To the book club! (Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy arrive at the book club). Whyatt: Whyatt here! (Hayzel enters). Hayzel: Hayzel's here to say hi! (Pig enters). Pig: P is for Pig! (Red skates in). Red: Red Riding Hood rolling in! (Princess Pea enters). Princess Pea: Princess Pea at your service! (Puppy enters). Puppy: Bark! Whyatt: And say your name. (Pause for the answer). Whyatt: Great! We're all here! Together, we can fix Pig's problem. (Everybody enters the book club and takes their personal chairs. Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and the information is loaded. Pig takes the stand). Hayzel: Okay, Pig. State your problem. Pig: My mom actually died from the Big Bad Wolf biting her after we built our brick house. All: Oh no! Red: You're the only one without a mom. Pig: I know. I really want to build brick houses with my dead mother, but I can't. What can I do if I want to do something with my late mom? Hayzel: Good question, Pig. Whyatt: When we have a question, we look... All: In a book! Red: But what book should we look in? (Princess Pea walks over to the bookshelf). Princess Pea: Peas and carrots, carrots and peas, book come out, please, please, please. (A book titled "The Little Match Girl" falls out of the bookshelf). Hayzel: Let's read the title of this book. Whyatt: (Reading the title of the book) The Little Match Girl. Whyatt: We know what to do! Hayzel: We need to jump into this book... Whyatt: And find the answer to our question. Hayzel: First, we look for super letters. Whyatt: And then we enter them into our super duper computer. Hayzel: Super duper computer, how many super letters do we need? (The message _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ appears on the screen). Hayzel: In this story, we need eight super letters. Whyatt: Then we can get our super story answer. (The transformation sequence starts). Whyatt: It's time to transform. Hayzel: Ready? All: Ready. Whyatt: Arms in, Hayzel: Put your arms in. (The five Super Readers put their arms out). Whyatt: Super Readers... All: To the rescue! (Pig transforms into Alpha Pig). Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig with alphabet power! (Red transforms into Wonder Red). Wonder Red: Wonder Red with word power! (Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto). Princess Presto: Princess Presto with spelling power! (Hayzel transforms into HayBrite). HayBrite: HayBrite with grammar power! (Whyatt transforms into Super Why). Super Why: Super Why with the power to read! (Puppy transforms into Woofster). Woofster: Wooster with dictionary power! Super Why: And Super You with the power to help! HayBrite: Together, Super Why: We are, All: The Super Readers! Super Why: Why flyers! (The team hops into their why flyers). HayBrite: Let's fly into this book! (The Super Readers fly into The Little Match Girl). Singer: Super Readers to the rescue, it's time to fly with the Super Readers, 'cause we've got a problem to solve, Super Readers to the rescue, Super Readers working together with the power to read into books we fly to find the super story answer in Super Why, Super Readers to the rescue''.' Princess Presto: Presto! We're in ''The Little Match Girl ''book! Super Why: Let's read, why-writer, highlight! (The why-writer shines a light on the story sequence). Super Why: Read with me! Super Why: (Reading the first story sentence) A little girl named Edith is selling matches by the store. (Edith hands matches to the customers). Super Why: (Reading the second story sentence) Edith then thought about her dead grandmother. (A thought bubble containing Edith's grandmother rises from her head). Super Why: (Reading the third story sentence) After thinking about her grandmother, Edith did not want to sell matches without her. Edith: (looking down at the sidewalk) I wish Grandma could sell matches with me. Super Why: Edith still wants to sell matches with her late grandma. Alpha Pig: And I want to build houses with my late mother. Super Why: And that, Super Readers, is why we are in this book. HayBrite: Both Pig and Edith want to do something with their deceased relatives. Wonder Red: Let's ask Edith what she wants to do now. (The Super Readers meet up with Edith, who stood in front of the supermarket). Alpha Pig: Hi Edith. Edith: Hi, who are you. Super Why: We're the Super Readers. HayBrite: We're here to help you out. Edith: Thank you. I'm done selling matches for the day. I need to go home by dark, but I'm too far away. How do I get home? Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig to the rescue! Alpha Pig: With my amazing alphabet tools, I can build a word to help Edith get home. Alpha Pig: A B C, sing with me. Alpha Pig: 'A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, and T U V, W X Y and Z, sing with me.' Alpha Pig: Faster! Alpha Pig: (speeds up) 'A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, and T U V, W X Y and Z, sing with me.' Alpha Pig: One last time! Even faster! Alpha Pig: (speeds up more) 'A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, and T U V, W X Y and Z, sing with me.' Alpha Pig: Amazing alphabet singing! Alpha Pig: First, we need the letter 'B'. Alpha Pig: Where's 'B'? (The B is between the S and U. Young kids answer "It's there!"). Alpha Pig: There's the 'B'. Alpha Pig: Now where's the letter 'U'? (The U is next to the S. Young kids answer "there!"). Alpha Pig: There's the 'U'. (The B and U join together to create the four wheels). Alpha Pig: Finally, do you see the letter 'S'? (Young kids answer "yes! It's there!) Alpha Pig: There's the 'S'. (The S joins the B and U to receive a blue motor top). Alpha Pig: B...U...S. Bus. (The bus completes its construction with windows and automatic doors, as well as a bus driver). Edith: I can finally go home! Alpha Pig: Lickety letters, we built a bus to bring Edith home. Alpha Pig: Let's give ourselves a big thumbs up. (Alpha Pig gives a thumbs up). Edith: Super Readers, are you going on the bus with me? Wonder Red: Of course we are, Edith. HayBrite: Why wouldn't we? (As the doors to the bus open, the super letters D, Y, E, and M fly out). Super Why: You see super letters? HayBrite: What letters do you see? (Young kids answer "D", "Y", "E", and "M".) HayBrite: D, Y, E, and M. Super Why: Let's enter them into our super duper computer. (Super Why enters D, Y, E, and M into the super duper computer, the screen reading D_Y_ _E _M). Super Why: Four more super letters. HayBrite: And we'll get our super story answer! (The Super Readers follow Edith onto the bus. The bus departs). (The bus arrives at Edith's house. The Super Readers follow Edith out). Edith: I'm finally home. Princess Presto: Can we come in? Edith: Sure. Let me tell my parents. (The Super Readers follow Edith into her house. Her parents are eating chicken at the dinner table). Edith: Mom, Dad, these are my new friends, the Super Readers. Edith's mom: Hi, Super Readers. Edith's dad: What are you doing here? Wonder Red: We're helping Edith cope with wanting to sell matches with her dead grandmother. Edith's mom: Thank you, Wonder Red. Edith, it's about time you start eating. Edith: Okay, Mom. (Edith joins her parents at the dinner table and eats her chicken). Edith: Thank you, Mom and Dad. Edith's dad: You're welcome, dear. Edith: I'm going to brush my teeth and get ready to sleep now. Edith's mom: Goodnight, Edith. Edith: Goodnight. (The Super Readers follow Edith upstairs to her bathroom. Edith brushes her teeth.) Super Why: Are you getting ready to sleep? Edith: I am, I already told my parents. Alpha Pig: That's good. (The Super Readers follow Edith into her bedroom). Edith: My mattress is gone! Alpha Pig: Where is it? Edith: I don't know, my parents must've thought I'd never be home, so they got rid of my mattress. Wonder Red: Where will you sleep now? Princess Presto: Cue the music, cue the sparkles, Princess Presto to the rescue! Princess Presto: With my magic spelling wand, I can create a sleeping place for Edith. Princess Presto: Wands up, spell with me! Princess Presto: What letter makes the sound "buh"? (Young kids answer "b"). Princess Presto: Write a lowercase b with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter b with her wand). Princess Presto: Beautiful b. (The b allows two brown rails to appear). Princess Presto: Now what letter makes the sound "eh"? (Young kids answer "e"). Princess Presto: E, let's write a lowercase short e. (Princess Presto writes the letter e with her wand). (The e joins the b, adding a brown footboard between the rails). Princess Presto: The last letter we need is d, we can't hear it, but it's there. (Princess Presto writes the letter d with her wand). (The d joins the b and e, creating a brown headboard with two rails). (Princess Presto waves her wand, adding a mattress with a green comforter and white pillow between the headboards). Princess Presto: b...e...d. Bed. Presto! (Edith walks over to her bed and sits on it). Princess Presto: Spectacular spelling! We spelled the word bed to give Edith a place to sleep. Princess Presto: Let's take a bow! (Princess Presto takes a bow). Edith: I finally have a place to sleep. (Edith pulls her comforter, allowing the super letters A and R to come out). Super Why: You see super letters? HayBrite: What letters do you see? (Young kids answer "A" and "R"). HayBrite: A and R. Super Why: Let's enter them into our super duper computer. (Super Why enters A and R into the super duper computer, allowing the screen to read DAY_RE_M). Super Why: Two more super letters. HayBrite: And we'll get our super story answer. (Edith settles into her bed and sighs). Edith: I'm tired. Princess Presto: What do you mean? Woofster: Woofster to the rescue! Woofster: With my doggy dictionary, I can find the definition for tired, (he finds the word ''tired) here it is: tired: sleepy, wanting to fall asleep. Alpha Pig: Oh, so now we know Edith is sleepy. Edith: I am. Woofster: Goodnight, Edith. Edith: Goodnight, Super Readers. I'm going to dream about selling matches with Grandma tonight. HayBrite: Okay. We're going to sleep too. (Edith buries herself under her comforter and falls asleep. The Super Readers fall asleep on Edith's bedroom floor until sunrise). (The Super Readers wake up. Princess Presto walks over to Edith). Princess Presto: How did you sleep, Edith? Edith: (sighs) I slept well, Super Readers. Wonder Red: Did you dream about selling matches with your grandma? Edith: I did. Wonder Red: Are you going to get out of bed and sell matches? Edith: I can't. Look, it's in my story, it says "edith never got out of bed". Woofster: When will you wake up? HayBrite: HayBrite to the rescue! HayBrite: This sentence doesn't look right, but with my grammar paintbrush, I can fix it. HayBrite: Do you see any capital letters in this sentence? (Young kids answer "no"). HayBrite: This sentence is entirely made up of lowercase letters. We need at least one capital letter. (HayBrite, with her paintbrush, paints Edith, Went, and Bed). HayBrite: Which of these words should we capitalize? (Young kids answer "bed"). HayBrite: Let's see what happens when we capitalize the 'b' in 'bed'. (HayBrite crosses off "bed" and replaces it with "Bed" in the sentence). Edith: 'Bed' is not the name of anything. It's just a bed. It's not even the start of our sentence. HayBrite: Does capitalizing "bed" work? (Young kids answer "no"). (HayBrite crosses of "Bed" and changes it back to "bed"). HayBrite: Let's capitalize another word. Which word should we capitalize? (Young kids answer "edith"). HayBrite: Edith, because it's the name of a person and the first word in our sentence. HayBrite: Let's replace the lowercase "e" in "Edith" with an uppercase "E". (HayBrite crosses off "edith" and replaces it with "Edith" in the sentence). HayBrite: Super. Now we're missing one more thing. It goes at the end of this sentence. Which of these should we use? (HayBrite paints ., ?, and !). (Young kids answer "that one"). HayBrite: What is the word used for that mark? (Young kids answer "a period"). HayBrite: Let's add this period to the end of this sentence. (HayBrite paints a period next to the word "bed"). Edith: My sentence makes much more sense. HayBrite: Haysome, kids! We started this sentence with a capital letter and ended it with a period. Wonder Red: Edith, are you going to wake up now? Edith: No, sorry. It still says in my story that "Edith never got out of bed." Alpha Pig: Uh oh! Super Why: Super Why to the rescue! (Super Why flies over to Edith). Super Why: With the power to read, I can change the story and save the day. (Super Why flies right over to the sentence). Super Why: Let's change the word never in the sentence, ready? set? zap! (Super Why uses the why-writer to zap the word never). Super Why: Why-writer, write! (The words just, rarely, and always ''appear on the screen). Super Why: Which word will wake Edith up? Just? Rarely? Or always? Let's try rarely, which word is rarely? It starts with the letter r-. (Young kids answer "that one!") Super Why: There it is. (Super Why flies right over to the word ''rarely ''and flies to the sentence). Super Why: Now let's zap it into the sentence. Ready? Set? Zap! (Super Why replaces the word ''never ''with the word ''rarely). Super Why: Let's read and see what happens. Super Why: (reading the fourth sentence) Edith rarely got out of bed. Edith: Ahh, I hardly ever get out of bed. Since I woke up yesterday, I can't today. Super Why: Will rarely getting out of bed wake Edith up? (Young kids answer "no"). Super Why: No, that didn't work. Super Why: We need another word, Super Readers. (Super Why flies back to the words just, rarely, and always). Super Why: Which word will wake Edith up? Just? Rarely? Or always? Super Why: Maybe just. It starts with a j. Which is the word just? (Young kids answer "that one!") Super Why: There's the word just. (Super Why zaps the word just ''and flies over to the sentence). Super Why: Zap! (Super Why replaces the word ''never ''with the word ''just). Super Why: Let's read! Super Why: (reading the fourth sentence) Edith just got out of bed. (Edith sits up in her bed and yawns). Edith: Good morning, sunshine. (Edith gets out of bed and dresses up for the day. She goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth). Super Why: Did just getting out of bed allow Edith to wake up? (Young kids answer "yes!") Super Why: Yes! Super job, Super Readers! We changed the story, and Edith woke up. Woofster: Where did Edith go? Princess Presto: Let's check downstairs. (The Super Readers meet Edith at her dining room table. Edith eats some oatmeal). HayBrite: What are you eating, Edith? Edith: I'm eating some oatmeal with orange juice and a banana). Wonder Red: Yum! (Edith finishes her breakfast). Edith: I have something to tell you. Meet me outside. Edith: Bye Mom, Bye Dad. Edith's dad: Goodbye, Edith. Edith's mom: Have fun selling matches. Edith: Thank you, I will. (The Super Readers follow Edith out her door. As Edith's door is open, the letters D and A fly out. Wonder Red then closes the door). Super Why: You found our last super letters? HayBrite: What letters do you see? (Young kids answer "D" and "A"). HayBrite: D and A. Super Why: Let's enter them into our super duper computer. (Super Why enters the letters D and A into the super duper computer, which reads DAYDREAM). Super Why: We found all our super letters. HayBrite: Now we can get our super story answer. Wonder Red: Edith, what did you want to tell us? Edith: Super Readers, as I was eating my oatmeal, I imagined myself selling matches with my grandmother. Alpha Pig: I thought it would make you sad thinking about it. Edith: Not anymore. As long as I imagine myself doing so, I'm fine. Edith: I can always sell matches with my grandmother in my mind, even though I cannot in real life. Woofster: Edith, you're so positive! Super Why: Good thinking, Edith. Edith: Thank you, but I have to go now. The bus is almost here. (The bus arrives at Edith's house). HayBrite: Good luck, Edith. We have to go now too. (Edith boards the bus, when then leaves. Edith waves from the window). Super Readers: Goodbye, Edith. Edith: Goodbye, Super Readers. (The Super Readers leave Edith's house). Super Why: Why flyers! (The why flyers fly over to the Super Readers). HayBrite: Back to the book club! (The Super Readers hop into their why flyers and fly back to the book club). Singer: We found the super story answer with Super Why. (The Super Readers change back into their normal forms after they arrive at the book club. They return to the super duper computer. Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and information is uploaded into it). Whyatt: Super duper computer, give us our super story answer. (The super duper computer processes the answer). Hayzel: Read the letters with us. Whyatt: D Hayzel: A Whyatt: Y Hayzel: D Whyatt: R Hayzel: E Whyatt: A Hayzel: M Hayzel: Our super story answer is daydream. (Fireworks exploding). Whyatt: But why? Red: Because while Edith was eating breakfast, she imagined herself selling matches with her grandma. She then realized she could always do so in her mind. Pig: So my question is "what can I do if I want to do something with my late mom?" Whyatt: And the answer is- All: Daydream. Pig: Maybe I can imagine myself building with my mom while I build bricks alone. Let's go back to my house. (Pig returns home to his bricks). Pig: As I am building my house, I can try to picture my mother by my side. (Pig builds his brick house as he imagines himself doing so with his dead mother). Poppa Pig: (arrives home) Pig, are you building a brick house? Pig: Yes, Dad. I am while daydreaming about doing it with our mom. Poppa Pig: Nice. Do you miss Mom? Pig: I do, but I can always build houses with her in my mind. Poppa Pig: I miss her too. Good luck building. Pig: Thank you, Dad. (Poppa Pig goes inside). (Pig completes his brick house). Pig: Ta da! Pig: I daydreamed about building this with my dead mom while completing this house. It worked. Whyatt: Hip hip hooray! Hayzel: The Super Readers saved the day! Singer: '''''Hip hip hooray (hooray!), the Super Readers saved the day, We changed the story, We solved the problem, We worked together so hip hip hooray!, Hip hip hooray, the Super Readers saved the day, hip hip hooray, the Super Readers saved the DAY!